


Where words leave off, Music begins.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday drabble I wrote for Leo. Set in Fianna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where words leave off, Music begins.

His fingers moved lightly over the ivory keys with ease. Playing the piano had always come easy to Leo, no more than easy. It had come naturally to him, as of some harbinger from another life, another time. There was no one there to teach him in Fianna, not on that old, out of tune instrument they still kept, forgotten in a back room. Yet it had been Leo who had found it, as if drawn to the very presence there; the whisperings of music long past still clinging to the dusty air. And it had been Leo who'd opened the lid and rested his hands on it and felt such an extraordinary sensation of... peace, of nostalgia even. He didn't know what it meant, much as he didn't understand the voices that crowded in his head.

But this at least, seemed to have pleasant connotations for once.

So, he'd taken to it easily enough, scavenging old music texts from the poorly provided book shelves. He didn't have to fight the other children for the use of it – they didn't understand what use could be made of such an object. But later, when he played his eyes staring off somewhere, remembering a half forgotten tune he just couldn't place; they would gather around, watching. Hesitantly at first and then more openly, clustering closer and jostling each other to make room. He'd groaned and told them to go away, but he hadn't protested very hard. And sensing that, they'd stayed.

He'd been shocked when he'd looked over his shoulder one day and saw that nobleman watching him from the door, as if spellbound. He ended the song quickly on a jarring note, not liking the attention. Was he really here again? How annoying! But, he couldn't help feel a little rattled knowing that Elliot had been watching him play, watching the utter abandonment that he played with. His fingers brushed clumsily at his face and he laughed a little, harshly to himself. Strange... why should he care what that Nightray thought anyway?

"What's the name of that piece?"

Leo would have jumped, if he'd ever been shocked by people sneaking up behind him. As it was though, he merely blinked a little under the mess of his hair and turned away more from the Nightray standing there so nonchalantly.

"What do you care? Go away..."

He heard the intake of breath and the boy's sigh and couldn't resist looking back a little. Elliot was leaning against the wall, arms folded with a frustrated expression. Not that the expression looked very much different from the normal one he wore.

"It's a simple question. I've not heard it before so I assume you composed it."

And he wasn't sure why he gave in.

"It's nothing much. Just a tune in my head. Do you..." He hesitated for a second, but then carried on; a sudden compulsion. "Do you want me to teach you it? It's supposed to be for two people but none of the kids can play."

A small smile lit up those blue eyes and Leo was surprised. Oh... so the boy's face could make other expressions after all then. Leo wasn't sure which he preferred but he supposed this one was not... unappealing.

"Sure. I'd like that."


End file.
